The Legend of the Yonkou
*'Previously:' The World Scarred: Enter Kouhei Hyuga Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki "Well, looks like the cats out of the bag, huh?" said the man as he revealed his face "So...you guys did this to draw me out huh?" he said facing Senna, who had now recovered from her paralysis. "...Yeah...Kouhei wanted to meet you!" she said jumping into his arms. After a minute or so, she let go of Hikaru and stood. Hikaru then faced Kouhei; "So, your name is Kouhei, huh kid?" said Hikaru smiling. "Kouhei Hyuga is my full name," he said confidently. "Well, it’s great to meet you" he said, holding out his hand to which Kouhei shook. Senna then approached Kouhei, with her hand on her other arm, smiling and slightly blushing, "Kouhei...thanks for protecting me," she said Kouhei blushed, "Hehe, no problem" he said "Ah, young love," said Hikaru as the two blushed and yelled back at him, "Shut Up!!" "Anyway, Mr. Kurosaki, sir" said Kouhei. "Kouhei, just call me Hikaru" he said. "Hikaru... I wanted to ask you something" Kouhei said. The Legend of Seireitou "Go ahead Kouhei" said Hikaru, pulling out a bottle of sake "Well.... I wanted to know if you knew anything about the Hyugas, anything about my history" said Kouhei Hikaru faced Kouhei with seriousness, "About the Hyugas... well... where to begin... i guess with your ancestor" said Hikaru "Who is he?" asked Kouhei with excitement "His name is Seireitou Hyuga" said Hikaru as silence covered the street Kouhei sweated slightly, "Sei...Seirei....Seireitou....?!" said Kouhei "Yes, the only person who could ever match me in power, but I think i'm slightly stronger" said Hikaru, bringing his hand to his chin "What else do you know about him?" asked Kouhei and Senna who was now interested "Well, he was one of the original Yonkou along with Ryun Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, and yours truly," said Hikaru. Kouhei and Senna froze at that second name, "Ryun Uchiha?! Professor Uchiha!?" yelled the two in unison "He's a teacher now? Wow, didn't know that," said Hikaru. "I just spend my time either on the Internet learing what's happened in the last 1100 years, and training on Shadow Island. Hard to believe no one goes there anymore..." "This whole time... no wonder Mr. Uchiha always caught me when I’m late.... he's a legendary warrior" said Kouhei smiling "Yes, but your ancestor was as noble as they came..... Over 1000 years ago, he sacrificed his own life for the world to be peaceful, but I guess he failed..." stated Hikaru "Wow... my ancestor was amazing" thought Kouhei as he then looked up at Hikaru, "So, only 2 are alive now?" asked Kouhei "Well, me and Ryun apparently... not sure about Echo. As for Sei, I can't tell," said Hikaru sipping some sake. Senna finally blurted out, "Hikaru, we need your help! With you and Ryun-sensei, we can take back the Lost Lands away from Aizen!" she said. Reunion Kouhei nodded in agreement, "Will you help us, Hikaru?" Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Sure, why not? I'll be glad to help you guys." Kouhei and Senna grinned, but then Kouhei said, "Also, we should also go to Ryun-sensei, right?" "Sure..." replied Hikaru. "But there is one thing I want to do before that." "And don't forget me!" called a man from the top of a building, wearing a claymore on his back. Hikaru looked up and smiled. He then said, "Scarr, how's life been?" Kouhei looked at the man confused, "Scarr? Who are you?" Next second, Scarr was on the ground, next to Hikaru. "Ah, life has been fine, the empress has been fairly tolerant back home, and I decided to handle some business out here, to gain support. So, I see you've aquired some brats to baby-sit?" he said, smiling with his normally genial grin. "Scarr..... hi, my name is Kouhei Hyuga" he finally stated holding out his hand for Scarr Scarr looked at Kouhei, then studied his face. he continued to do so, which raised question marks over Kouhei's head. He then looked at Hikaru, and said while pointing at Kouhei "He reminds me... of him... is he really...?" "Of who?" asked Kouhei, confused for the moment "Did you tell him about gray-hairs? Because he looks a hole crap load like him," continued Scarr to Hikaru, ignoring Kouhei. Hikaru smirked and said, "Yep, Kouhei is Sei's descendant." "Oh, you mean Seireitou Hyuga... yup, im hsi descendant" chirped Kouhei which Senna meerly glared at Kouhei sarcasticly Scarr slowly turned his head towards Kouhei, "...Interesting... can he do anything at all? cause from what I heard from up there, he and his girlfriend are gonna be going on a journey with you..." he said as he returned his gaze to Hikaru after he shook Kouhei's hand. Kouhei's eyes widened comicly, "She's not my grilfriend!!" Scarr's eyes narrowed slyly. "Sure, kid. How old are you?" "15, Sir" said Kouhei "Hmm, well a couple thousand years difference would say that I know what a budding relationship is like, hehe," said Scarr, poking Kouhei on the forehead. Kouhei blushed but ignored him and faced Hikaru, "Hikaru, i think we should go get Ryun-sensei now" "Don't try to get away from me, I'll just follow!" said Scarr in a sing-song voice. Hikaru sighed and said, "Yes, but, I still have one request..." "What is it?" asked Kouhei facing Hikaru. Hiakru sighed and said, "I've hacked into your school's server a few times and found something...abnormal." "What is it?" asked Kouhei, now interested. Hikaru's Plan "It looks like something along the lines of a spybot," responded Hikaru. "I traced it back to Aizen. I have no idea what he's planning, considering I can't get into the school, but I think I can find out the extent of his plan if I do something you think is beyond idiotic..." "Im willing to do whatever it takes" said Kouhei smiling "Well, what is it?" asked Scarr, getting impatient. Hikaru looked down, then back up with a comical smile on his face, "I'll enroll in the school." "Heh!? But arent you like 1000 years old!?" said Kouhei. "1135," retorted Hikaru. "But I can use my chakra to look like a teen." "Well, i guess... but you will need to use a fake name as well" said Kouhei "Transformation is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" ask Scarr phylosophically, while changing into a teenager. Hikaru smiled and said, "Mines a little more interesting Scarr." An aura of purple chakra enveloped him, and the next minute, he looked the same, except he looked more like a teenager. He then looked to Kouhei and said, "I can maintain this indefinatly, so my identity is kept secret. As for the name, Takeshi "Hikaru" Kuchiki." "Alright, cool, so whats the plan?" asked Kouhei. Hikaru began to talk, but he noticed a familiar prescence. He looked over to see the confident face of Nanashi, a sparring partner of his. Hikaru sighed and said, "Hey, Nanashi, how's it goin?" "Hikaru, im good, how are you?" said Nanashi walking towards the group. "Fine," smiled Hikaru, "Same old same old. I met my granddaughter a few days ago," he said pointing to Senna. Nanashi looked over to Senna and examined her, "Hmm, quite the cutie you have here" he said "Shut up!" yelled out out Kouhei who then blushed slightly, "Not that.. i care or anything" he muttered innocently. Senna blushed a little at the man's comment and said, "Why thank you sir. You certainly know how to treat a lady, unlike this sack." She pointed to Kouhei. Kouhei blushed yet with an angered facial expression, "Hey! Your not exaclt Miss. Shinobi yourself!" he said as their eyes connected in a rival-like spark. "Well at least I'm not some flunkie perv like you!" retorted Senna. "Oops!" said Scarr sarcastically, as he "accidentally" bumped into Senna, causing the two's faces to connect in a romantic way because they were so close in their rivaling. As the three looked at the spectacle, Scarr thought I'm going to hell... Senna blushed from being this close to Kouhei. She quickly jolted back, her heart pounding. She glared at Scarr thinking, What the hell jackass! Scarr was looking away innocently he said "Oh, you don't need to worry, I had nothing to do with that and I will never try it again," putting a completely lying sound on the last half of the sentence. "...grr...Shut up!!" Kouhei said as Nanashi then smiled, "Ah, come on, is that any way to speak to your girlfriend" Nanashi said Senna angrily looked over at Kouhei and said, "Whenever Mai is in class, all you stare at are her abnormal boobs. If that isn't perverted, then what is?!" Kouhei lowered his head comicly, "Well.... " he said blushing. Nanashi then spoke, "Senna, you seem jealous" he smirked "And, that could include the fact that he could stare at your boobs, don't forget." injected Scarr, dodging the angry fist aimed to take off his head. Senna glared at Nanashi and said, "I am not jealous of that half-witted, cow tits, b&$%#. Neither am I jealous that Kouhei is interested in her...I just hate perverts..." "Besides, while Mai is hot, she isnt the one i..." Kouhei stopped right there, almost spilling the truth. Senna looked over disgusted, "She isn't what?" Kouhei blushed at Senna and looked away, "Its nothing, anyway, we need to get going" "Yes, off to find one of the supposedly greatest fighters in the world, and maybe even pick up the descendent of Evan Herane," said Scarr, marching off to the school. Senna sighed and said, "Hey genius, school's closed for the day." "Fine then..... maybe we should have an old fashion camp-out, who's with me!" said Nanashi as Kouhei faced Senna and then Nanashi, "Im game" Scarr raised his hand "I'm in!" Senna shook her head and said, "I'm gonna head back to my apartment. Hikaru, wanna come? I got a spare room there." Hikaru smiled and said, "Might be better than camping out again..." He put his fingers to his forehead and his right hand on Senna's shoulder. "Then again, it might be fun." Senna sighed, "Fine, just this once..." "Oh, la la" said Nanashi snikering Camp-Out Everyone traveled to a deep part of the woods, Nanashi then spoke, "Ok, well, i suggest that the teens are on one side and the adults on the other" Scarr's eyes narrowed comically, and he snickered as he nudged Kouhei in the ribs. Kouhei blushed then looked away, "Fine, whatever..." Senna blushed and said, "Fine, damn..." "Well, its still kinda lit out" Nanashi said smiling and then faced Hikaru, "Yo, hikaru, can i talk to you, privatly?" "Sure," said Hikaru. Before Scarr went to go somewhere in the woods, he handed Kouhei a piece of paper that read Be sure to wake up at midnight, I have someone you need to meet. Kouhei read it and nodded The Big Secret Hikaru and Nanashi walked out, a fair distance away from the camp. Hikaru sighed and said, "So, what's up?" Nanashi sighed, "Do you even know who i am?" "Yep," said Hikaru, "You were always terrible at disguise, Seireitou." Nanashi smiled, "I guess so, but then again, you are the strongest of the Yonkou" he said as he glew brilliantly, slightly blinding even Hikaru as Nanashi became Seireitou. Hikaru smiled and said, "Dang...I should practice using my Heaven's Seal so I can withstand that light a little better..." He scratched his head and said, "So, how's life as GSK?" "Hey..." said Scarr who was hanging upside down from a branch. "I thought you were dead, Grayhairs." "Oh, Scarr followed us, why am i not surprised" muttered Seireitou, "Besides, you will adress me as Lord Grand Supreme Kai Seireitou" said Seireitou "And Hikaru, its good being the boss" he smirked, "Also, it looks like Kouhei has taken a liking to that girl." "Well, I've been living as Senna's guardian, and I can tell she isn't the type to open up to others," replied Hikaru. "But I think she actually likes Kouhei..." "I plan on getting Ean to talk some sense into him tonight." said Scarr "Well, you can try.... oh yeah, where's Ryun?" asked Seireitou. "Living the boring life of a high school teacher," replied Hikaru. Seireitou fell down laughing, "A teacher!!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!". "hehe... anyway, uh, what have i missed in the past 1000 years?" "A lot, considering you 'removed yourself from human affairs'," retorted Hikaru. "Oh! Your peace requiem has fallen apart." said Scarr. "Oh well.... anyway, so, hows life as the Rurouni?" asked Seireitou. "Fun," said Hikaru. "I get to beat up on the idiot police." Seireitou chuckled, and looked up at the sky, "Oh boy, its getting late, we have an inportant day tomorrow, right?" said Seireitou as the bright light shone once more as he became Nanashi once more. "We should get back." "Yeah," said Hikaru. "By the way, did you find Sachi?" "Nope.... She died of old age, remember, old age die and find peace as a soul, not like how people who are killed travel to Other World in their body" said Seireitou looking down, "I wish i was allowed to bring her as a deity but Yhvh has forbid me from messing with nature" Kouhei's meeting with Scarr Kouhei was shaken awake as a voice said "Kouhei, wake up" Kouhei woke up lazily, "Oh yeah, sorry, i fell asleep" he said getting up, following Scarr Senna woke to see Kouhei and Scarr heading into the woods. She maintained the facade of her being asleep, but when they went deeper into the woods, Senna snuck to where they were talking. Wonder what they're doing? "So, Scarr, what did you wanna talk about?" asked Kouhei Scarr turned to Kouhei, and said "Kouhei, I really have no need to talk to you. But he does," he said as he pointed to a man behind him, tall and lit by the moonlight, wearing a slightly creepy stainless steel mask. "At this, I say goodbye for now." continued Scarr as he turned on his heel, walked past the man, who nodded to him, and jumped to the trees. The man approached Kouhei, and a sudden wave of frost and cold came over the immediate area. "Are you lying to yourself?" asked the man in a deep voice. Kouhei, slightly creeped out, asked, "Lying about what?" Senna listened intently to their conversation. She also was wondering what Kouhei could be lying about. "About the girl," continued the man. "Tonight you will see all that, in life, I had indulged in when I had someone like her in my life, and that it might just be the choice you have to make to survive and to love," he said. "Dude, what do you want me to say!? Huh! That i love Senna?!" he blurted out, blushing Kouhei-kun... thought Senna. Kouhei looked down, blushing, "Is that what you want to know?!" "I don't want you to say anything." said the man, as he held up a small crystal ball in his hand, and brought it up to Kouhei's eyes, and in it where images of the man without his mask and a girl with beautiful raven hair, together in every place imaginable, like their first date, a romantic dinner, in front of a big fire, and on their wedding day, and finally a picture of the girl sobbing over the man's dead body. "These are all of the things that you will experience when you choose love." said the man softly, and a small streak of a tear came out from under his mask. "Do not choose lightly, for anything you do with that someone could be your last," he said, as he walked a few feet off, leaving a trail of mist and the ice slightly melted. Kouhei fell to his knees, "What are you trying to say..?" he attempted to muster Senna thought to herself, Does Kouhei really like me? This guy is kinda annoying. I already know what would happen if Kouhei and I got together... The night Senna met Hikaru Senna was sitting on her couch in her apartment thinking about the night's events. She remembered the different powers Hikaru displayed. She sighed and noticed that Hikaru had just walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She thought about Kouhei while she was sitting there. How he seemed so powerful, and so smart. She knew he was a perv, but she jus felt that he was the right guy for her. She sighed thinking of her competition. The bustier, and more beautiful Mai Urami. She loathed the sight of her. Always strutting around as if she was all that. She hateed how she grabbed the attention of all the boys. She looked down and sighed, Compared to her, I might as well be a girl with no significance in life. "That's not true," said Hikaru, "Your life is full of meaning." Senna looked over comically and said, "You'd better teach me that mind reading technique, gramps." Hikaru smiled, "Of course." He walked beside her with 2 cups of coffee. He sat next to her and set the cups on the table. "This Mai girl, she isn't that bright correct?" "She's smart enough to at least pass the classes," responded Senna, "But she isn't that smart to be an outstanding student." Hikaru chuckled, "So it's all in her looks?" "Yeah," sighed Senna. Hikaru scratched his head, "Well, most guys look for girls that are pretty hot in High School anyway." Senna comically looked at Hikaru and said, "And you were a teen, when?" Hikaru smiled and said, "The point is, that Mai has all the attention, and you're nothing, is that right?" "Yeah," replied Senna. Hikaru patted Senna on the shoulder, "Don't worry, there's a guy for you out there." Senna smiled and said, "Thanks, Hikaru." Back to the Main Conversation "Remember that loving at least once in your life is the best choice you could ever make. And starting now isn't always a bad idea. Now, do what you may, but I have my own love to attend to," he continued as a woman seemed to form out of fire, and linked arms with him and they walked off into the forest, disappearing with the ice and mist, which had melted as soon as the man had laid eyes on the woman. Kouhei and Senna alone... "Whoa....eep!" Senna had blown her cover. As Ean had left, Kouhei heard a voice behind him, "Who's there!!" Senna contemplated revealing her prescence, then walked out of her hiding place. "Just me..." Kouhei blushed and then smiled, "Oh, hi...Senna" he said sitting down, by a tree Senna's cheeks turned a little red, but she walked over and sat next to Kouhei, "I heard the conversation you two had." Kouhei looked down, blushing even more, "Oh, you heard that?" he said smiling as his face turned a slight red. Senna smiled and said, "Yeah, a little embarassing, huh?" "Yeah.... i guess you think im kinda foolish, right?" he asked, finally looking at her eyes. Senna smiled and said, "That stuff Ean showed you, I don't think that the last part will happen to us." Kouhei blushed red hot at the last word in Senna's sentence, "Yeah... i dont think so either" he said looking away yet leaned closer towards Senna. Senna blushed a little at Kouhei, "So what about the other parts of those images he showed you?" "Well.... what about them?" asked Kouhei smiling as he finally obtained the courage to look her in the eyes Senna leaned closer to Kouhei and whispered, "Do you think that they're possible for us?" Kouhei almost lost his nerves at being so close to Senna, "I dont see why not.... i mean, unless you dont.." Senna giggled a little and said, "Considering your ancestry, I'd think you'd be the one to be 'inviting' me." She smiled and said, "To your last statement, Hikaru gave me a Cyber Crystal that transforms into a small room, where we can be alone, and no one can hear or see us. You wanna see it?♥" Kouhei was redhot and started to slightly sweat, "Sure, i guess, if you want" was all he could think to say at the moment. Senna pulled out the Crystal. Ironically, it was heart-shaped. She sighed and said, "Um, this is a little weird, but I can't access my chakra, unless I'm in anger or embarressment." She leaned over to Kouhei, "Get what I'm saying?" "Uh.. um.. well, you mean... does that mean... you want me to... kiss you?" he muttered, blushing as red as ever. Senna smiled and said, "That might do it..." "Alright..." he said as he leaned inwards towards Senna's face. Senna felt Kouhei's lips touch hers. She could feel her chakra being accessed through this. She put chakra into the crystal and tossed it a samll way from where the two were. She then pulled away from Kouhei after a minute and said, "I got it to open up." Kouhei smiled while blushing, but slightly, "Sure". He said following her. Senna and Kouhei walked inside the room that opened up. There was a queen-sized bed, a TV mounted to the wall, and other unimportant things. Senna looked outside and scanned the area. She closed the door when she saw all was clear. She then said to Kouhei, "Alright, before anything else happens, I need to tell you something that I sensed earlier in the evening." Senna's information "Sure, what is it?" asked Kouhei, his expression becoming more serious. Senna sighed, "First off, I noticed someone was watching us, so I had to get this room open so we can talk in peace. Second, I think that Nanashi, is Seireitou Hyuga." Kouhei stared at her with mixed emotions, "Seireitou Hyuga?..... Well, i thought something was unusual about him... thats amazing... okay, well, what about the guy following us?" he asked. "Nanashi?" asked Senna, "I think he's one of Seireitou's forms or something. I'm not 100% sure, but his prescence is similar to Hikaru's. It's... holy." Kouhei went into deep thought for about a minute and then spoke, "Yeah, i noticed that too, but I just dismissed it as unimportant.... so, what do you supose that we do about him?" asked Kouhei. Senna shrugged and said, "Might as well go along with it. I don't think Seireitou would try to kill us or anything." "Yeah, thats probably best...... so, anything else you discovered out?" asked Kouhei, interested in Senna's findings. Senna scratched her head and said, "Do you know what Ragnarök is?" "Well.... kinda.... we heard about it in class, about that tablet but other then that, no" he admited. "Hikaru told me that Seireitou is the Vessel of Ragnarok," replied Senna. "He also said that I'm one of the last Uchiha on the planet, considering they were all killed b someone named Ryuka Uchiha. He also said that this Ragnarok thing alternates between Hyuga and Uchiha. Seireitou was the last Vessel, and since then there hasn't been a Vessel." "Wait.... then wouldnt that make you.....!? Awesome, my girlf..... i mean my friend could be the next Vessel of Ragnarok?!...... whats the Vessel of Ragnarok?" asked Kouhei, who was caught up in the moment and forgot to ask the basic question. Senna sighed and said, "Some sort of legendary Doujutsu that some have aquired. It's at the same status as Grampa Hikaru's Kagirinaigan." "Wow.... i heard of that doujutsu.... only an Uchiha can weild it.... wow.." said Kouhei, thinking over what Senna told him so far. "Yeah," said Senna. "The Kagirinaigan means 'unlimited eye', and from what I've heard, it is the ultimate Doujutsu that someone can't be born with." "Awesome... i wish i could get that..... so, have anything else?" asked Kouhei. Senna chuckled uneasily, "Actually, yes, one more thing." She pulled out a book from a shelf near her. On the cover, it had a map of the original Shinobi Nations. "I found this journal at the archives in Narita. It contains information about Hikaru's entire life, his list of ninjutsu, and numerous other things. Bad thing is, only I can read it and see the ink in the book." She sighed and said, "And I don't know how to let anyone else who isn't related to Hikaru even see what's written." "Hmm, i think i might know. My mother told me about this technique that was passed down within the direct ancestory of Seireitou, a genetic justu..... if you give me some blood from yourself, i think i can infuse it within myself" Kouhei muttered. Senna pulled out a pocket knife, and slit her wrist. She cringed at the pain, but she got enough blood out. Kouhei also cut himself and took Senna's blood, and infused it within his own blood. He then looked at Senna's cut, "Oh boy, that must hurt, i can help" he said as he touched her wrist and it glew, healing her injury. Senna smiled and gave Kouhei a peck on the cheek. She blushed and said, "Thanks." She opened the book again and said, "Now see if you can see any of the text." Kouhei slightly blushed too but then went and looked at the book. It was fady but he could read it to some extent, "Yeah, not alot but somewhat, i can read it" he said. "Let's see," said Senna as she took the book from Kouhei. She scanned the pages until she saw something interesting. It was a page that said: :If you wish to have someone else see the contents of this book, let them sign here in their blood. "Hey Kouhei," said Senna. "I think there's a way you can read the book." "Way ahead of you, Senna-chan" he said biting his thumb and signed his name in the clearing below" :Kouhei Hyuga The text then showed completely to Kouhei. They both read many of the pages, and were amazed at the differences of everything 1000 years ago. Senna fell back on the bed and said, "Impressive, huh?" Kouhei sat next to Senna, "Yeah, its amazing, at how different things were back then.... during his time...." he said smiling. Senna sighed and said, "Yeah. At leas then, High School years were spent on dangerous missions instead the pathagorean theorum." Kouhei grinned, "Yeah...." he said looked in Senna's eyes. "Senna, did you really mean that back outside when you said, if those images were possible for us?" asked Kouhei blushing, looking nerviously. Senna sat up and wrapped her arms around Kouhei. "Do you want them to be possible for us?" Kouhei blushed but smiled, "Senna, i have to confess something. When i first met Mai, she was really hot, and yes, had a good size chest, but, it wasnt true love at all. Then i met you.... and those feelings finally showed themselves" he said, also putting his arms around Senna, "Yes, i do want them to be possible for us" Senna smiled and kissed Kouhei. After a few minutes of kissing she smiled and said, "Me too." She then backed away from Kouhei and said, "You've also heard about Grampa Hikaru's wife Rukia right?" "Ive heard of a woman named Rukia Kurosaki, yes, she had this special power to heal even something even if it was a soul fragment and could adjust body shape, right?" asked Kouhei. Senna nodded and said, "Do you also remember any details you heard about her Kekkei Genkai?" Kouhei thought for a moment, "Ah.... yeah, she used it to lower her breast size, right?" he asked, looking confused at Senna. Senna smiled and said, "I can do the reverse." Kouhei blushed greatly for a minute, "Wha... what do you mean by that?" Senna closed her eyes, and a blue aura exuded from her. Her breasts then increased to a couple of sizes more than Mai Urami's. She smiled and said, "This is what I meant." Kouhei had a nosebleed and fell comicly on the bed, his eye twitching, "You.... could do that this whole time?!" Senna leaned over Kouhei and said, "Yep. I never did because it would seem unnatural if my breasts increased dramitically overnight. Besides," She layed next to Kouhei and said, "They're kinda heavy. I sometimes feel sorry for Mai sometimes..." Kouhei chuckled, "So, any reason why you chose to show me this little technique of yours?" asked Kouhei. Senna looked over and said, "There are three reasons: :1. I wanted to see your expression. :2. I recently learned how to use this technique. :3. I love you." She looked lovingly at Kouhei and said, "Does that explain it?" Kouhei's eyes widened at Senna's final reason, "Really..... so i guess, my feelings arent one-sided... i love you too Senna-chan" he said. Senna got on top of Kouhei and said, "Thanks." She then got up and looked outside. "Whoa, it's almost morning..." Kouhei looked over as well, "Id say about 5:30" he said, almost sounding disappointed. Senna sighed and said, "Just when things were going to get interesting." She crossed her arms underneath her breasts, lifting them somewhat. She then looked outside to see that it was dark again. Time had reversed to when Senna and Kouhei had entered the room. She looked over at Kouhei and said, "I think that time has gone backwards, by about 5 hours..." "...Wierd.... you think Hikaru is in on this?" asked Kouhei. Senna looked outside to see Hikaru sanding near a tree. He sent her a message saying, I reversed the evening for you guys, and I'll make sure no one sees anything. Senna smiled and turned back to Kouhei. She smiled and said, "He was behind it." She then walked over to Kouhei and sat next to him, "So, what should we do now?" She scooted closer to him. "Well, we got 7 good hours until School tomorrow... and i doubt either of us are tired, right?" asked Kouhei who leaned at Senna, as the two's shoudlers were touching. Senna giggled a little, then said, "I think we should be a little rational about this..." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kouhei. "Let's just be careful not to get me pregnant, 'kay?" Kouhei began to sweat comicly but then smiled, "No problem" he smiled, pulling her ontop of him :Their night was quite pleasant ^_^ The Next Morning Senna woke to the knocking of the door of the room she and Kouhei were in. She looked over to Kouhei, who slept soundly next to her. She saw that Hikaru was knocking on the door. She also saw that it was about an hour till school started. She got out of bed to go take a shower. As the water poured down her shoulders, she thought about last night. She blushed at the thought of it all. She also saw that her breasts were still the same size. She closed her eyes, and they decreased to their original size. She thought for a minute, and increased them a few sizes. She got out of the shower and dried herself. She then saw that Kouhei still was in bed. She smiled and called, "Kouhei, get up. School starts in 40 minutes!" Kouhei slowly got up, "Oh, whoops!" he said jumping out of bed, accidently falling ontop of Senna, "Ah, sorry Senna-chan!" Senna caught Kouhei as he fell out of bed and said, "You better be careful Kouhei-kun." She still was naked, but she hugged Kouhei nonetheless." Kouhei chuckled, "Yeah". After about 15 minutes, both Senna and Kouhei were dresed and met with the others for the school day. Hikaru looked at the two of them and said, "I really hope you'll stay focused today." He had one of the school uniforms on and said, "We'd better get to the school." He put his fingers to his forehead and put his hand on Senna. Senna then grabbed Kouhei's hand and said, "Hold on." They all then teleported to the back of the school and Hikaru said, "Good thing we aren't late...We'd better head in." The group entered in, as Hikaru and Nanashi went in an another direction as well as Kouhei and Senna. Kira caught up to them, "Hey Kouhei, whats up... and Senna" he said as the two were holding heands, "Wait, you two are a couple now!?" asked Kira. Senna blushed and said, "Guess those rumors are true huh?" At that moment, Mai Urami along with a crowd of boys came over to them, "Hey Kouhei-kun, listen, im having a party tonight, wanna be my date?" she asked as senna stared at her with anger as Kouhei pulled Senna close to him, "Sorry Mai, but im spending time with Senna-chan, find someone else" said Kouhei confidently Unfortunatly, Hikaru...I mean, Takeshi was walking in at that moment. He looked over at Kouhei and Senna and said, "Hey guys, how's it goin?" Mai walked away, angered at the two as the crowd followed her. "Hey Takeshi, so, where's Nanashi?" Takeshi chuckled and said, "The principal's office. One of the teachers annoyed him, and he mouthed off to them." "Wait, Ryun's office, right, well, we have a free period this block, lets go to Ryun then" said Kouhei. Mai was walking over to her locker, and then noticed Takeshi. She then blushed and thought, Hello...who's this cutie?♥ She walked over to Takeshi and said, "Hello, and who're you?" Takeshi looked over at Mai and said, "My name is Takeshi Kuchiki, but most of my friends call me by my middle name, Hikaru. I just recently moved here, and I guess I'm the new guy at the school." Kouhei sighed, "First me, now Hikaru... oh boy" he thought as he whispered to Takeshi, "Just keep walking and smiling" Mai smiled and said, "Hey, I'm having a party tonight, and, just to be nice," She leaned closer to Hikaru and said, "Wanna come?" Hikaru didn't even blush. He said, "That's very kind of you, but I'm a little busy." Mai looked a little disappointed, "Aw come on, I was just trying to be nice...I get it, you don't like me do you..." Tears began to form in her eyes. Hikaru then said, It's not that, just-" "So you'll come?" beamed Mai. Hikaru looked at her uneasily and said, "Uhh...sure, no prob." "Yay!♥" squealed Mai. "Come by at 7, kay?" Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Heh, okay..." When Mai left, Hikaru banged his head against a locker and said, "Danggit!" Kouhei chuckled, "Anyway Hikaru, dont we have some business to attend to" said Kouhei However, Senna comically yelled at Hikaru, "The strongest warrior in the world, defeated by THAT girl?!" Hikaru slumped and said, "I was a teen a long time ago, and, well...she hypnotized me with some kind of power..." Senna growled and said, "Can't believe you fell for her feminine charms..." Hikaru shook his head and said, "It's not that, she has...powers similar to that of a succubus..." "Same here" said Kouhei but then smiled at Senna, "Then i met Senna-chan, i guess love prevails over all, huh?" he said smiling but then faced Hikaru, "Well, to Ryun then?" Hikaru got up, and wiped the blood from his brow and said, "Yeah..." * Next: Eliminating the Threat